Truth and Pain
by SarcasticGirl1
Summary: When Edd discovers his friends betrayal, he isolates himself and is completely alone. Will his night in armor come to his side? will he over look his mistakes? rated k, ratings may change
1. It begins

_I do not own E,E, &E sadly. Enjoy ;) _

_'This isn't real. This isn't real. I don't understand this pain. Who am I. Why did this happen? No one cares...'_

Edd awoke panting and sweating. He felt the tears on his face begin to fall. His breath slowed as he began to calm down realizing it was only a dream.

' _It was a dream Eddward._ _'_ _Get yourself together'._

Edd checked the time. _1:07_. He sighed. He got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. The kitchen had a beautiful look to it. Tile counter, wood floor, a middle island. Edd grabbed a cup and got a glass of water. He gulped it down and let out a loud sigh. He shivered as he felt a cold breeze against his skin. Edd finished his water and went back upstairs to his room. His window shade was up and the pale moon glistened against his skin. The boy was paler then the moon with raven dark hair. He was skinny, almost looking anorexic. He is about 5'6 and bright blue eyes. Normally Edd would wear a black beanie, but it was the middle of the night. He had grown out of slightly over sized clothes and instead wore skinny jeans and a black shirt. This was the look of Eddward Marion. Edd put on a shirt and crawled back into bed. He laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling until finally he had fallen asleep.

Edd had awakened to the sound of his alarm clock at _6:00._ He sloppily got out of bed and started his routine of the usual week. It was a Tuesday. Edd went to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and had begun to strip out of his clothes. he looked down at his arms and sighed. Edd had always hated his frail figure. He was weak. Edd looked at the scars and fresh cuts on his arms. He traced his fingers along the markings. Some of them were from himself, others, from the abuse of the high school bullies. He finished getting undressed and and begun to take his shower. He allowed the water to run down his body as he stood there. He started to get lost in his mind.

' _Hopefully today will be okay. Maybe the bullies will let me be today. Oh, who am I kidding, I can never get a break. I'm never going to be let out of this dark curse that I'm trapped in..'_ Ed finished his shower and had begun to dry his hair and get dressed. He threw on his dark skinny jeans, a nice black sweater, and his famous beanie. He brushed his teeth, grabbed his school bag, and had left for school.

"Keviiiiiiiin," Naz whined, " hurry up we're gunna be laate!"

" I'm comin babe, Hold on!" Kevin replied.

Kevin ran back inside his house and grabbed his school bag. As he came back out he noticed Edd leaving as well. Normally Edd would have been gone sooner. Its 7:25 already.

' _Why is the dork so late? AAh whatever, he aint my prob-"_ Kevin's thoughts were cut short to Naz yelling at him to hurry up.

" ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" Kevin yelled back to Naz.

Naz and Kevin had been dating for two months now. Everyone had always thought they were meant to be. As good as they were together, Kevin just wanted to be friends with Naz, he's really just dating her because she's the most popular girl in school while Kevin is the most popular boy. The perfect fit for each other, according to the school. Kevin was a more tan boy. He was about 5'10, and was quite muscular. Kevin is a star athlete in football and baseball. He has fiery red hair and perfect green eyes. Kevin was known well for wearing his famous red cap backwards with his bangs pulled out. He is admired by everyone. Naz is a blonde girl that is about 5'4. She's the captain of the cheer leading team and is known around for her model looks.

"What took you so long?" Naz asked.

" It's nothin. Lets just go, were gunna be late." Kevin responded, and with that, they had left for school.


	2. Tears

Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I'm debating to continue this story or not. Thanks for the views. I do not own Ed,edd, and Eddy sadly. We left off with Edd and Kevin going to school. This is a terrible chapter, but I'll try and fix it. Enjoy this small chapter.

Edd locked the door to the front of his house. As he locked it, he caught a glimpse of Kevin Barr staring at him. Edd blushed and quickly started for school.

' _Why was he looking at me?! What was he thinking? Naz was there too, oooohhh no no no no. Maybe my hats crooked. Maybe I have a noticeable stain..'_

Edd had immediately thought of the worst reasons as to why Kevin and Naz looked at him, even for a second. Edd was walking down the sidewalk when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He stopped where he was and took out his phone. He unlocked it to discover he had a text from his mother.

' _Edd, I wont be able to make it home for the next few months. I'm sorry I have to leave you alone again. I love you, Mom'_ Edd sighed.

Edd hardly ever gotten to see his mother. Even as a small child, Edd was always left alone. His mother use to leave sticky notes for him, but he had gotten older and bought a cell phone for his mother to contact him. His father had passed away before he was old enough to remember, but he still loved both his parents dearly. He missed his mother and the lack of having a father at all. Edd was use to being alone. It's junior year in high school and everyone in the cul-de-sac had matured. Eddy dropped out of school in the middle of sophomore year, and Ed moved to Oklahoma to live with his grandparents.

Edd shoved his phone back into his pocket and continued his way to school. he walked up to the building where students were piling in everywhere. The sign across the building reading _' PeachCreek High'._ Edd began walking up the front steps to the front doors, until he dropped his books. Two larger students turned and looked at Edd. One buff and tan, with teal hair. The other, slightly shorter and chubbier then the other, had no hair. They gave him a vicious smile. Edd quickly tried to gather his books, repeatedly apologizing.

" I-I'm dearly s-s-sorry, I apologize for running into yo-" Edd's words were cut short when the teal haired boy kicked Edd in the side. The other boy laughed and only watched.

" That should teach ya to watch where your goin." Both boys laughed. Edd held his ribs tightly in pain. The second boy started towards Edd, until he hear the bell bald boy stopped and looked panicked to the teal haired boy.

" Damn, we're gunna be late. Lets go Rolph." And with that, they left Edd and hurried to class.

Edd laid on the school steps curled in a ball, sobbing. The pain in his side only increased. Edd got up and went in the school, tears still falling down his face. He went straight to the boys bathroom in the basement. Edd knew no one would be down there during first period, so he would be alone. He looked in the mirror and lifted up his shirt, only to find a fresh large bruise darkening on his side. Edd sighed.

" Great. Just what I need. I'm so weak and useless. Why am I still here? I should just rid the world of the burden of having me in it." More tears fell from his eyes. Edd stood against the wall and slid down it, sitting there only to cry more.


End file.
